Sly Cooper 5: Path of the Cooper
Sly Cooper: Path of the Cooper is the fith sequel of Sly Cooper: Theives in Time series for the Playstation 3 and the Playstation 4. Created by Sanzaru. Plot After the explosion of Le Paradox's blimp the gang members believe that Sly died. After that it shows a teaser image in which Sly was time traveled to Egypt . Characters Cooper Gang #'Sly Cooper '(Kevin Miller), The Master Thief: Leader of the Cooper Gang. #'Bentley' (Matt Olsen), The Brains/Demolition Expert: #'Murray' (Chris Murphy), The Brawn/Getaway Driver: In the end, he proposes to Jing King and they get married with the Panda King's blessing *'Carmelita Fox' (Grey DeLisle), Marksman: Sly's girlfriend and former Interpol Inspector she live in her apartment were Sly see her again she give him a cell phone to call her. #'Guru '(Terry Rose), Mystic: Murray's teacher from the events of Sly 3: Honor Among Theives. #'Panda King' (Kevin Michael Richardson):A former member of the Fiendish Five and father of Jing King #'Dimitri' (David Scully), Frogman: #'Jing King '(Lauren Tom), Communications: #'Vincent' (John DiMaggio), 2nd Brawn: An American alligator from Texas who's an old friend from Murray's childhood during elementary school goes by his ring name; "The Vincigator" as he works in a professional wrestling league since college. He joined the Cooper Gang as the 2nd muscle for the job and wears a similar outfit as Murray's. In the end he & Mz. Ruby got married in her Haitian family renuinion with her sister. He also holds a grudge against Carmelita for getting his father arrested when they were in middle school and frequently butts heads with Sly over wether or not she is a friend or a foe to the gang. #'Terrence' (Tara Stong), Apprentice: A kind hearted and bright young gecko from the town of Sunset Springs who became an orphan after Chairman Weaver took over the town and killed his parents for protesting. He came to idolize Sly and his gang following their defeat of Mugshot in the first game and has dreamt of joining them for years. When the gang is confronted by Carmelita, he passionately defends the gang and says that Sly is not just a thief, but a hero. He is later adopted by Sly. #'Chan Poa '(Eric Bauza), Martial Arts Expert: Panda King's new student after joining the gang. He is a Japanese macaque. #'Felicia Sparks '(Jennifer Hale): Bentley's new love interest who is a pro racer. She's a cheetah and she's sassy. She joined the team to replace Penelope. In end she & Bentley begin their relationship on the racing circut. #'Mz. Ruby' (Nicole Sullivan): Vincent's love interest and a former member of the Fiendish Five. After Sly defeated her in Haiti and Carmelita sent her to jail, she remained imprisoned for a five years, during which she got back into shape, until she was paroled for good behavior and became a dedicated environmentalist. When Bentley tells the gang they need her, Sly is quck to object but Vincent tells the Gang that Ruby isn't as bad as she looks, explaining he met her on a visit to Hati as a child and befriended her, causing her to develop a massive crush on him. #'The Grizz' (Fred Tatasciore): Who befriended Dimitri as they both love art and music and joined the team. Cooper Clan The Cooper Clan are Sly's ancestors from a long line of master theives. #Henriette "One Eye" Cooper (Kari Wahlgren): Sly's pirate ancestor from 1616. Signature move: the manta slide technique; allows her to slide under objects faster than Sly when he is crawling and does damage to enemies by slicing their legs with the blade of Henriette's sword. #Slaigh MacCooper (John DiMaggio): #Slytunkhamen Cooper II (James C. Mathis III): Sly's Egyptian ancestor. #Thaddeus Winslow Cooper III (Jeff Bennett): #"Tennesse Kid" Cooper (Sam Riegel): Sly's western ancestor from the 1880's #Rioichi Cooper (Steven Blum): #Otto van Cooper (J.B. Blanc): #Cosmo Cooper (Josh Keaton): #Sir Galleth Cooper (Yuri Lowenthal): #Salim al Kupar (Brian George): #B.F. Cooper (Danny Cooksey): #Bob Cooper (Patrick Sietz): #Sly's father (Kevin Miller): The Syndicate #'Drako' (Clancy Brown): The Leader of the Syndicate and the main antagonist. Drako was born in an unknown place, He's a red European Dragon that who want's to rule the world on the next planetary alignment to move across time and remake the world in his image and releasing his dragon kind using the Legacy stones. He shows superiority and leadership. In the end Sly & his ancestors defeated and he fell to his death along with his dragon brotheren entirely. #*'Alduin' (Tim Curry): One of Drako's brothers and the secondary main antogonist. He's a black European Dragon that was sealed within a sarcophigus along with his remaining brothers. #*'Shavax' (Fred Tatasciore): One of Drako's brothers and a supporting antagonist. He's a dark brown European Dragon that was sealed within a sarcophigus along with his remaining brothers. #*'Sardon' (Steven Blum) One of Drako's brothers and a supporting antagonist. He's a blue European Dragon that was sealed within a sarcophigus along with his remaning brothers. #*'Fyold '(Nolan North) One of Drako's brothers and a supporting antagonist. He's a green European Dragon that was sealed witihin a sarcophigus along with his remaining brothers. #*'Handrim '(Dave Fennoy) One of Drako's brothers and an anti hero. He's a white European Dragon who was against Drako's plan of world conquer and rebelled against him. #*'Trudge' (Mark Dindal): Drako's bodyguard who is a loyal cougar. #'Hex Alucard' (Peter Stormare): A shadowy, devious, twisted and evil Romanian vampire bat. Hex is a powerful sorcerer; who is a lot older than he looks; he’s more than 500 years old having used a special body transference ritual for over 5 centuries. He originated in 15 century Transylvania; once a holy priest but he cought The Plague from a group of children, he would soon die within the hour when his secret admirere decided he was too handsome for her to lose and transformed him into vampire. Cursed to forever live on as a blood sucking creature of the night, Hex as lived for 500 years and has let the darkness complete take him over; turning innocent victems into his loyal minions. He was awakend in the present day by Drako and joined the Syndicate. Like the Contessa, Hex has the power hypnosis. #'Cyrille Le Paradox' (Nolan North): Who mysteriously escapes from prison and seeks revenge to Sly Cooper. He was later recruited by Drako #'Estevan Vivero' (Lewis Black): A wrestling manager and is a Scorpion, he wants to creates a Poison to help his wrestlers cheat in the Ring, but was arrested, and is now a illegal manger of an underground wresting court known as "Sting Ring". #'Chairman Weaver' (Dee Bradley Baker): Town Chairman. He's cruel, clever, short-tempered Western Diamondback Rattlesnake who runs a western town. #'Mz. Trudy' (Cree Summer): Mz. Ruby's jealous and psychotic twin sister. Unlike her sister, Trudy is thinner and more attractive. Her sister was always their mothers favorite because Trudy was spending more time on music vodou instead of doing real vodou as a child #'Axel Dasher' (David Kaye): A notorious crime boss and pro-racer on the Monte Carlo racing circuit. He’s a fierce Jaguar who owns his own crime ring in Monte Carlo and all of Monaco but is mainly stationed in Monte Carlo. In his old days, he was just a rookie street racer, challenging anyone and everyone he could find on the late night racing strips of Rio; pretty soon he made a name for himself in racing and made it in a few pro matches; however due to his over confidence and lack of mercy he was targeted by the mob who control the more…seedy sections of the racing world and he was lead to a tragically accident, leaving him scarred for life as well as having his title stolen from him. Soon ater, he lead. His virtually unchallenged except for the constant interference of a rival female racer, Felicia Sparks. He’s incredibly smart and a genius mechanic but he is no honorable racer and cheats on the track. He owns a fancy Hotel/Resort and Casino called, Racing Aces. #'Cornelious Nexus' (Pat Fraley): A highly intelligent and crafty genetic scientist and a master of quantum and temporal physics. This insidious Nile Crocodile was taught by Dr.M, as a young Crocling all he knows about genetic mutation and gene splicing. He’s a well-respected genius in the normal community but behind closed doors he’s a maniacal mad scientist who conducts immoral and insane experiments on whomever he can get as a test subject. #'El Jefe '(Nolan North): He returns for revenge on Sly Cooper for locking him up in prison as he was recruited by Drako #'Penelope' (Annette Toutonghi): Bentley's ex-girlfriend. Later in the game, she admitted her reasons behind her actions in Thieves in Time was because of her anger towards Sly for "abandoning" the gang in Honor Among Thieves ''to be with Carmelita and leaving her and Bentley to continue his work. Interpol *'Jonathan "John" Sheppard''' (Troy Baker): Interpol's new Inspector and Carmelita Fox's replacement. He's a German Sheppard *'Commissioner Jones Monitor' (Jim Meskimen): Johnny's partner and Interpol's police commissioner. He is a lender Moniter Lizard. *'Roger' (Patrick Warburton): a bumbling Rhino who always seen doing wrestling with Murray. *'Lt. Gronk' (Richard McGonagle): Other characters *The Maka Kong (S. Scott Bullock) : A wrestler who used to work with Vincent and a Gorilla *Big Nelson (Richard McGonagle): Weaver's right hand man, who is a brutish Gila monster carries two hand guns and a Gatling gun *Sheriff Red (Eric Roberts): The Sheriff of the small town Cole lives. He's a red-tailed hawk. *Don Octavio (David Scully): Freed from jail to do community service and he still likes to do Opera. Seen during the Monte Caro Grand Prix and looks a little younger from his last encounter with cooper gang and thought to be in prison until he was freed for community service of helping the elderly and entertain them with his Opera and not a mob boss anymore he's a traveling aristocrat *Ms. Decibel (Eliza Jane Schnieder): Who is now a traveling aristocrat. *The Booby Bros: Three different Booby brothers similar to Ed, Oly and Waddle from Sitting Ducks. They were Axel's lazy henchmen and fired to be aristocrats and became allies to the Cooper Gang since the 4th episode **'Dan' (Louis Chirillo): The 1st brother who wears a blue topical shirt, a and speaks with a New York accent. He's a Blue-footed Booby. During parties, he wears a blue suit jacket, and a blue top hat **'Hector' (Phil Hayes): The 2nd brother who wears a red waistcoat, a lavender beret, spats on his feet and speaks in a Beatnik accent. He's a Red-footed Booby. During parties, he wears a red suit jacket and a red fedora with a feather **'Andrew' (Rob Paulson): The 3rd brother with a little overweight appearance. He wears a green bowtie, a shirt with and glasses. He's a Green-footed Booby. During parties, he wears a green suit jacket and a green bowler hat *Tobio Tokioka (George Takei): A Japanese racer that particapated in this years Monte Carlo Grand Prix who is Japan's representative. He's a japanese Maqacue *Miguel Revira (Carlos Alazraqui): A Mexican racer that participated in this years Monte Carlo Grand Prix who is Mexico's representative. He is a Mexican Bear *Guido Calvino (Daran Norris): An Italian racer that participated in this years Monte Carlo Grand Prix who is Italy's representative. He is an Italian Wall Lizard *Bernando Garcia (Christain Lanz): A Braziliain Racer that participated in this years Monte Carlo Grand Prix who is Brazil's representative. He is a Blue and Yellow Macaw *Tyson Conrad (Phil LaMarr): A Jamaican racer that participated in this years Monte Carlo Grand Prix who is Jamacia's representative. He is a Jamaican Boa *Nigel Hamilton (Simon Baker): An Australian racer that participated in this years Monte Carlo Grand Prix who is Australia's representative. He is a Red Kangaroo *Joeseph (Brian George): An Indian racer that participated in this years Monte Carlo Grand Prix who India's representative. He is a Clouded Leopard *Cain Prost (Jeffrey Garcia): An Spanish racer who is Spain's representitive in the race. He is a Spanish Pirhana. *Mikey (Danny Jacobs): A Chameleon, and vigilante. *Raphael (Jerry Trainor): Carmelita's new partner. He is a hummingbird. Guards/Henchman *Axel's Guards: Mostly hired thugs as guards **Rooftop Guards: Chameleons and Nazca Boobies: Carry clubs, broken bottles and megaphones **Flashlight Guards: Mountain Lions **Patrol Guards: Deathstalker Scorpions *Weaver's Guards: His hencemen are desert type reptiles some are gunslingers **Frilled Lizards: **Leopard Lizads **Bearded Dragons (flash light guards) *Judy's henchmen **Blue Spotted Newts: **Poison Dart Frogs **Fireflys *Cornelious Nexus's henchmen: *Drako's henchmen: His henchmen are resurrected dragons and other reptiles **Rooftop Guards: Frost Dragons and Earth Dragons **Komodo Dragons **Fire Dragons (two headed) Episodes #A Fierce Showdown Royale: The Cooper Gang are going to Mexico City, Mexico to see Murray's old friend named Vincent #Venom in the Ol' West: The Cooper Gang are going to Texas to a small town home state to face a rattlesnake known as Weaver #The Fast and the Ferocious: Sly and his gang are enter the race to face a jaguar named Axel own the race #Rivalry Vodou: Vincent tells the gang about his girlfrined Mz. Rudy as a shock to Sly.. to face Mz. Rudy's sister #Romania of Blood: The Cooper Gang are going to Romania Episode Locations *Prelude : Sly is stuck in ancient egypt but with Slytunkhamen Cooper II ready tocreate the Theivious Racoonus, Sly hadan idea to contact his friends. the Cooper Gang are off to find him #Mexico City, Mexico #San Antonio, Texas #Monte Carlo, Monaco #Moscow, Russia #Transylvania, Romania #Port Sudan, Sudan #United States Gameplay Category:PlayStation 3 Category:Video Games Category:Sly Cooper Category:Action/Adventure Sly Cooper 5: Path of the Cooper Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Drama